


Crossed and Confused.

by Sanokun



Category: Macross - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanokun/pseuds/Sanokun
Summary: A strange ship and human pilot. How'd he get out this far into space? Zentradi? ProtoCulture? What is he talking about?This is during season 2 and I'm not sure yet if it will diverge from season 3 and on.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Alone in space. How long had he been adrift. If the computer systems had been right, it had been about 8 days and 2 of which he had ran out of water. He had about an hour’s worth of oxygen left if he didn’t squander it. “What a way to go?!” he said. His voice hoarse. It hurt to speak but if he didn’t he thought he’d go mad with the solitude. Not even the music that he had running had comforted him in the least. Leaning back into the pilot seat he stared out in the vast nothingness of space that surrounded him. He thought back to his home and family. They’d miss him. He knew that much. But he didn’t feel the regret of dying that he had heard from those who had been on the brink of death before. He had felt only solace in what he knew was coming. He then turned off the music that he had playing and as an afterthought had opened a communications channel to anyone who could hear.  
“There's no curtain call  
And there's no point in life at all  
If each day ends and this bent heart of mine cannot heal  
I can't see a damn thing but could it be  
That the gray clouds that I loved completely blinded me”  
He started singing. His words were shaky and dry. His throat raw without water. But he just continued.  
“They're souls like me and you  
Who aren't aware of what they do  
Always laughing in the face of danger and truth  
Can't they see  
Right through their hazy glee?  
That nothing good comes of rushing in blindly  
I'll keep moving on  
No matter what may come my way  
And I'll sing, not fearing what they say  
Deep in my heart I know for sure  
That you are hurt, feel insecure  
And surly crying because you are only human”  
He went into a coughing fit. His body racked with pain as he body convulsed. As he opened his eyes in noticed specks of red floating in his the tiny space between his face and the confines of his helmet.  
“These tears of mine are screaming out: "It's not a lie"  
And as I cry I want to thank you  
For showing me what I could be  
I won't let go  
I thank you so”  
As the last word fell from his lips his vision blurred and his thoughts left him. The last thing he saw was a dazzling blue light expand before him.  
*-*-*-*  
Pidge couldn’t believe what they were seeing. They had found a distress signal but is was in English not Galactic Common. As they looked for the location of the signal they had then found a open comm that belonged to whoever had the signal going.  
Shiro and Allura had entered the bridge to hear a weak and scratchy male voice singing. The voice sounded very tired and about ready to give out. They watched as Pidge fervently searched to find the source. The star charts spun around quickly till it landed in a rather barren section space. “FOUND HIM!!!” they shouted, throwing their hands up into the air.  
“What did you find Pidge?” Shiro asked as he moved to look over the younger Paladin's shoulder. He then looked at the vaguely familiar distress signal. He studied it before he moved to Castle’s intercom system. “KEITH!!! LANCE!!!! I NEED BOTH OF YOU AT A LION RIGHT NOW. WE NEED ONE FOR A HUMAN DISTRESS SIGNAL THAT WE JUST GOT.” He said through the system.  
Allura not really knowing what was going on, realized that someone in the location that Pidge had pulled up. She moved to activate the Teludav so they could get to the location as quickly.  
“A HUMAN’S OUT HERE? IS IT ONE OF PIDGE’S FAMILY?” Keith’s voice asked over the intercom. Lance could be heard also as he was heard grumbling about his armor. It seems that the two were changing into their paladin armor. Shiro left the room, seemingly to join them quickly.  
“IT’S NOT MATT OR MY DAD! BUT IT IS A MAN WHO WAS ON THE COMMS.” Pidge answered.  
“SO SOMEONE ELSE IS OUT HERE THEN? HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?” Lance asked.  
“WE CAN ASK THAT LATER LANCE. FIRST WE NEED TO FIGURE OUT THE SITUATION.” Shiro joined the others.  
*-*-*-*  
The three paladins climbed into Blue as they flew to the ship the distress call came from. It looked to be a fighter plane. It didn’t seem possible for it to be this far out. As soon as the lion was close as possible Shiro and Keith moved to exited to get the pilot. Upon reaching the cockpit they looking at all the instruments surrounding the unconscious pilot. His pilot suit was completely intact and looked to be made for space, and within the confines of the helmet, the slightest hints of blood were seen. The two looked around the edges of the cockpit to find a lever to release the hatch to pull the pilot: who Shiro now noticed was a young man. “Let’s get him back to Blue.” he said.  
As they moved to quickly get the pilot into the cockpit with Lance. Shiro laid him out as Keith worked to get his helmet off. As the helmet came off a mess of navy blue hair fell out. The pilot didn't look much older than Lance or Keith. But there was a rather dire problem.  
He wasn't breathing.  
Shiro immediately started CPR. After about a minute of seemingly nothing, bright golden eyes opened wide. Vicious coughing racked the young pilot’s body, nearly lifting him into a sitting position. He clutched at his chest as Shiro moved to hold him up. “Take it easy. We got you.” he whispered as he looked at the boy.  
“Is he okay?” Lance asked, looking from his seat.  
The pilot strained to opened his eyes as he continued to cough. He looked around, seemingly trying to figure out where he was. “Wh….wher…...where?” he asked, his voice almost inaudible.  
Keith moved immediately moved, grabbing one the capri sun like water pouches. He handed it to Shiro, nodding.  
Shiro held the pouch in his and with the straw in front of the young man. “Drink slowly. You don’t want to get sick.” he said. He watched as the young man slowly drank the pouch. After a minute and the pouches’ contents drained. “You okay?” he asked.  
The young man sat up on his own, trying to clear his throat as he shuck his head. Navy hair fell just past his shoulders. His golden eyes seemed to move around, like he was gathering his thoughts. He cleared his throat once more. “I think I’m good now. Throat hurts like a bitch though.” he said, voice scratchy.  
Lance let out a whistle. “How long were you out here?” he asked as he turned his chair around.  
The young man just tilted his head at Lance. He seemed confused. “After getting separated from my squad during training? I’ve been alone for about a week. I don’t really remember how I got separated from both my squad and City 7.” he said.  
“City 7?” Shiro, Keith, and Lance asked in unison. They had never heard of it before.  
The young man raised an eyebrow. “Well, it’s really Fleet 7 with City 7 in the center. It’s one of the first fleets to be try find the center of the universe.” he said as if it was common knowledge.  
The three looked at him in disbelief. “Humans haven’t left our solar system yet though.” Lance said.  
The young man just looked at him. “What? Then you haven’t met a Zentradi?” he asked.  
Lance just looked at him like he was crazy. “What’s a Zentradi?” he asked.  
“They are a warrior-like race of humanoid giants for the most part. I mean they are have the process called miclone, allowing them to shrink to human size.” the pilot explained matter a factly. He seemed to give a rather simple textbook answer. He blinked a bit, as if realizing something. He then tilted his head as if realizing he was in a very different cockpit than he was in when he had lost consciousness earlier. “I think i’m not in Kansas anymore.” he stated.  
Lance let out a very loud laugh. “I’d say so. Nice one!” he said.  
The young man just smiled. “Okay I like you.” he said as he looked at Lance. He then seemed to realize something else. “You guys don’t know my name, do you?” he asked.  
“You never gave it.” Keith said with his arms crossed.  
“Nope.” Lance chimed in.  
“I think that might be for the best. I’m Shiro, the Black Paladin of Voltron” Shiro said.  
“Keith.” Was all Keith said.  
“And I’m Lance the Blue Paladin.” Lance said as if he was saving the best for last.  
“I’m Rom. I’m Joker 2 of the S.M.S. of Fleet 7.” The young man said. He then looked around. “Ummmm, where’s my valkyrie? He asked.  
“Valkyrie? Like the Norse Mythology?” Shiro asked.  
“It my variable fighter. In general they’re called valkyries. I’m not too big on Earth mythologies. I’m more into Protoculture study than anything else.” Rom explained. His eyes then locked on the the ship that he had been when they had found him. A smile lite up his face. “FLEX!” he said. He tried to just up only to fall almost face first if it hadn’t been for Shiro. He looked up. “I have to make sure that the systems are in working order.” he said.  
“You are in no condition to be moving around.” Shiro said.  
“But…”Rom’s stomach cut him off by growling loudly.  
“No. Let’s get you back to the castle and we can some food into you. I have some questions to ask as you probably do as well.” Shiro explained. He then looked over to Keith. “Do you think you can run a system check and get his ship into the pod bay?” he asked.  
Keith nodded and moved to exited Blue. “I can check, but that’s more of Hunk and Pidge’s thing Shiro.” he said.  
“Just see what you can do then?” Shiro said. He then turned to Lance. “Get ahold of the Castle. Tell Allura that we have a guest and that Hunk or Pidge should come out to help check out his ship.”  
“Not a problem Shiro.” Pidge’s voice came over the coms. They’re face popped up on the screen. “Lance already had us on. We heard everything and I really want to have a look at that ship.” they’re eyes seemed to sparkle at the thought of looking at some new tech.


	2. Chapter 2

Shiro helped Rom through the halls of the castle as he led him to the medbay. The younger man’s eyes seemed dimly aware of his surrounds. His stomach once again let out another loud growl as if it was demanding sustenance. It also surprised him on how light the younger man was. Just how long had he really been out in space by himself?  
Upon entering the Medbay Shiro saw both Allura and Coran waiting for them by a healing pod. Both looked rather worried. Soon enough the young man was in the healing pod. “How long do you think he’ll be in there?” Shiro asked.  
Coran looked over the controls of the pod as he studied the readings. He seemed rather confused. He then looked at Rom and then to Shiro. “I’d say that he’d be find vargas if he was a human but I’m finding both human and a race i’ve never seen. I’m not sure how long he’ll need.” he explained. He showed Shiro the reading he was getting, not that it made much sense to the human.  
Although as quickly as Rom was shoved into a pod, it had once again opened and the younger man stumbled out. He reached for his head and his stomach made itself once again known. He looked around the room, his eye focusing on Allura. “Uumm, hi?” he said as he stood up properly. His golden eyes seemed to study the princess.  
“How did you end up out in the depths of space by yourself?” Coran asked.  
Rom chuckled rather emotionlessly. “I had been doing some training exercises with my squadron outside of the City Fleet I live in, when all of a sudden I was just in deep space by myself.” he explained as he moved to stretch his limbs. The sounds of his joints popping were rather loud. “I think that was about a week ago. I don’t even remember the last time I had anything to eat.” he explained as his stomach agreed with him.  
“City Fleet?” Allura asked.  
“You said that earlier. I’ve never heard of a City Fleet before.” Shiro said. He watched as the younger man moved to strip the upper part of his flight suit, to reveal scarred pale skin under a black tank top and a gold chain with flamelike charm rested in the dip of his neck. The scars were older, older than even Shiro’s. What had the younger man been through to have them?  
“Yeah, you said that earlier. You said you never heard of the Zentradi or of the Protoculture. I’m just surprised. I mean Protoculture are the creators of humanity, Zentradi, and all the other humanoid races I know of.” Rom explained. He looked over his form as if to access any damage he might of gotten.  
Allura and Coran looked at one another. Both seemed lost. Coran looked back to the boy. “We were alive ten thousand years ago and I’ve never heard of such a race. What do you know of them?” Coran asked as he moved to stand next to the young man. The two quickly started talking about history of two very different realities. Shiro didn’t even bother trying to figure out what they were rattling on about.  
Hunk walked into the room with a plate of food goo. Rom’s eyes caught the plate and lite up. He quickly made a beeline for the larger man. “FOOD!!! THANK YOU!!! DECULTURE!!!” he shouted enthusiastically as he took the plate from Hunk and proceed to tear into the goo. If he didn’t like the food he made no show it.  
“Hi….I’m glad you’re enjoying the goo.” Hunk said with a confused smile on his face. His eyes locked on all the scars that much of the visible skin of his chest, arms, and hands. He then realized that he was being rude. “Sorry.”  
Rom cocked his head to the side. He seemed confused on the apology. “It’s cool.” he said rather confused but going with the flow.  
*-*-*-*  
Keith watched as Pidge’s eye lite up as they had moved Rom’s ship into the hanger. Since the base language of the ship was in English, the two quickly ran through a very basic system check to check on what was still operable. The ship itself was amazing. Its systems were brilliantly designed to be able to both atmospheric and space environments almost seamlessly. While the flight system itself was easy enough to figure out, the controls were rather odd. The controls themself seem to be part of some sort of exoskeleton.  
Keith’s eyes then fell on a jacket, a backpack and what had to be a guitar behind the pilot seat. He pulled out the bag and rummaged through the bag to find what had to be three textbooks, a datapad, a phone of some sort, and several music sheets. He felt bad as he read a couple of verses on the top sheet.  
Pidge looked over Keith’s shoulder and spotted the guitar. “Is that an electric guitar? I really want to pick at this guy’s head now.” they said as they grabbed the guitar. In their hands, the instrument seems huge compared to they’re rather small size. “I always wanted to learn but I’m not really musically inclined.” they said.  
“I sucked when I learned how to play. Hell I think I still suck.” A voice responded as the hanger doors opened. Rom and Coran entered the bay. The new guy jogged up to the two with a smile on his face. He plucked the guitar from Pidge’s hands and strummed out several cords.  
“LET'S GO Let's break through  
to the dawn we dreamed of.  
It's still far away, but  
MAYBE we can make it through  
as long as we have love.”  
He spun around on his left heel as he seemingly danced away from the two. He continued to strum the guitar. His eyes seemed to sparkle as he continued singing.  
“If you listen to my song (LISTEN TO MY SONG)  
It's so easy (IT'S SO EASY)  
To cross our hearts

Soaring through the night sky, the love heart  
rides on the wings of burning emotions  
shooting down sadness and hatred  
A love heart beats in your chest too  
Take destiny head-on  
Across however many thousands of light years  
Charge! Love heart”  
Keith just watched as Pidge started bouncing to the song that was being sung. Coran was tapping his left foot. It was then that he noticed that he was nodding his head just slightly. The bay door once again opened as everyone else came in to see the mini show.  
“LET'S DANCE The stars are singing too  
We can do it, if only for a moment  
If we flap our wings ROCK WITH ME  
BABY We can handle it, so  
Don't let go of my hand.

Listen to my song (LISTEN TO MY SONG)  
Give it some power! (IT'S SO EASY)  
Don't give up, even 'til the end!”  
Shiro and Allura both had a rather confused looks as they watched Rom strumming along. Lance and Hunk started to lightly dance to the music that echoed through the bay.  
“Soaring through tomorrow, the love heart  
paints a bright-red trail in the sky  
strewing out excitement and smiles behind it  
In the heart of all is a love heart  
Telepathy, like sparks flying  
Overflowing emotions are streamlined  
Charge! love heart”  
Rom slowed his playing as he finished his singing. A soft smile on his face.  
Keith watched as Shiro walked up to Rom. “That’s a talent I haven’t seen done in a long time. I have to ask, is that an original song?” he asked.  
Rom chuckled. “Nah. That was one of the first songs by City 7’s awesomest band: Fire Bomber.” he explained as he moved over to grab the phone out of the bag and pulled up a picture of a rather large group of kids and 5 adults. One of the kids was a younger Rom. “Basara’s the one who taught me how to sing and play. It took me like 6 years to learn the guitar, but singing I was a natural apparently.” he said as he pointed out man with a brown puff of hair and wore a pair of blue glasses. The man had a grin on his face as he had an arm thrown around the younger Rom who also had a grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late and short update. I just couldn't get the chapter right. I rewrote it like 3 times. And for those who want to know the song was the translation for Totsugeki Love Heart by Fire Bomber of Macross 7.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this thought running through my head the moment after season 3 came out and I had started rewatched the Macross series in a whole.  
> Points if anyone can get the name of both my OC and his Valkyrie.


End file.
